


We Can Be Her Family

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Safe Haven Baby, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: A baby gets dropped off at the firehouse, Christopher gets attached
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194





	We Can Be Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble stemming a conversation on the 'I'm Your Buddie' Discord

Buck’s heart breaks seeing tears building in Christopher's eyes.

“But you said I was that small once too, and you looked after me. Why can’t we look after her?”

The words strike deep in Buck’s heart and he finds himself crumbling, wanting to reach out and agree. Wanting everything Chris is suggesting.

“Buddy, we can’t just keep her. She needs a family”

“We can be her family. We’re already here”

Eddie’s resolve falls and he pulls Chris close. Their eyes meet over the boys shoulders and neither need to speak aloud. They both know from one look, they’re in agreement.


End file.
